


A Tale of Fences and Fornication

by Mystrana



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky naked except combat boots, Coming Untouched, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, Fishnet, I guess this is technically kind of an AU situation?, Leather, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, S/M, Spanking, bruises and aftercare, chainlink fences, combat boots, exploring abandoned properties, fences and fucking, post serum steve, that kink where a character cries during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana
Summary: Car engines and the hum of electricity had given way to cicadas and bird song in the cooling June evening as two figures cut through the overgrown spread of tall grasses that might once have been a path. From a distance, one might have mistaken them to be on a simple nature stroll, but a closer glance revealed a certain Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes and the understanding that with them around, nothing was simple.AKAThat fic where Steve gets Bucky up against a chain link fence and goes to town on him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2018





	A Tale of Fences and Fornication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carelica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carelica/gifts).



> Ok, so, well, this is from MTH, uh, 2018? Right? Yeah. I actually finished writing it last year and then life happened and kept on happening and honestly is still happening but now here we are!!!! This fic is for Carelica, who has patiently and kindly waited for me to get it together.
> 
> The inspiration was a glam goth style Steve, a chain link fence, and exploring old buildings. I hope you all enjoy! <3

Car engines and the hum of electricity had given way to cicadas and bird song in the cooling June evening as two figures cut through the overgrown spread of tall grasses that might once have been a path. From a distance, one might have mistaken them to be on a simple nature stroll, but a closer glance revealed a certain Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes and the understanding that with them around, nothing was  _ simple _ .

Steve didn’t try to hide his shit-eating grin as he grabbed Bucky’s hand and tried to drag him through the grass faster. "All paths lead to the same end, don't they?" 

Bucky tugged his hand back. “You know they don’t, punk.” He stopped short, eyes glinting with mirth and suspicion. He couldn’t yet see what was beyond the grass and smattering of trees. "You're up to something."

"Always," Steve agreed. He took Bucky’s hand again, lacing their fingers together. "There's something I think you might want to see."

“Let’s go on a romantic walk, he says,” Bucky grumbled, his tone playful as he kept pace with Steve. “Let’s get on our best combat boots and fishnets and go exploring, he says.”

Steve’s grin didn’t fade as they followed the almost path a little farther, past a few grand oaks and tall maples, and made it into a clearing that had once been something more man-made. He swept a purple fishnet clad arm out, presenting his find to a suitably impressed Bucky. 

"We’re here. Want to explore?" Steve drew out the word  _ explore _ with an innocent grin that promised to be anything but.

Bucky's eyes were dark, a combination of the low light of the evening and his growing excitement. He loved finding abandoned buildings, especially the kind with roofs about to cave in and walls half down.

The entrance of what had been some sort of a warehouse stood in front of them, the roof worn away to beams that creaked with the gentle wind. Open to the elements, the once solid building had borne them as well as it could, but the east facing wall was completely crumbled and a crack ran down the spine of what was left on the south wall.

Steve stood to the side, and Bucky’s first step inside was almost reverent, his boots heavy against the soft moss growing wherever rain and dirt mixed. The green path had sprouted across the concrete, nature’s steady and constant reclamation of what it had briefly loaned to mankind.

"Place looks like it could fall in on us at any moment," he said softly as if a single loud sound could trigger that collapse.

A few climbing, leafy vines clung to the inside of the southern wall, crawling up to the second floor and enjoying the last few rays of fading sunlight filtering through. Maybe at some point equipment or desks had spanned the floor, but time--and other humans--had reduced everything to worthless rubble. Pieces of corroded metal panels and musty cardboard congregated in sparse piles in the corner.

Bucky paused halfway across the floor to look out of one of the arches that surely had once been fitted with glass. The panes were no longer there, and faded neon green and yellow graffiti decorated the wall underneath in a mesmerizing pattern of curling letters, sharp angles, and cartoonish emojis.

Purposely not hiding his footfalls, Steve closed the distance between them and rested his hand at the base of Bucky’s spine, running his thumb across the back belt loop of Bucky’s dark jeans. He slipped his hand lower, a whisper soft caress following the curve of Bucky’s covered bottom. He traced the seam of the denim, until his hand was as low as he could comfortably reach.

“So forward,” Bucky murmured, settling into the touch with a sliver of a shiver. “There’s still more to explore. We should be patient.”

Steve squeezed just firm enough to make a statement, and grinned when Bucky yipped. “I’ve been patient,” he said. “You know what you look like in these jeans. I’ve been patient with every step you’ve taken tonight.”

Bucky grinned and rocked back against Steve’s hand. “You gonna take me here in this warehouse?” he teased. 

“No.” Steve’s response was swift and sure, just like his fingers against Bucky’s ass. 

Bucky wriggled away from Steve’s talented hand and turned around to study his face, to try to discern his plans.

Steve was always the man with a plan, and right now, he was almost incandescent with excitement. It showed in the blush at the tips of his ears, the way his smile curled up at the corners. Around them, the warehouse stood as a silent observer.

“Then…” Bucky trailed off, giving Steve the opportunity to pick up the sentence with sultry promises.

Steve dug his fingers into Bucky’s balls through the jeans. Bucky jerked at the sudden brush of much wanted pain and pushed back up against Steve’s fingers. Whatever Steve had planned was bound to be good.

"Let’s do this,” Steve said, lightly stroking Bucky's balls as if he owned them. "You keep exploring for a while here. When you find the spot I think you’ll like best, I’ll let you know."

Bucky appraised the rest of the warehouse, eyeing each nook and corner. “Ok,” he agreed.

“Sounds like a plan.” With a smile, Steve twisted his fingers around Bucky's balls as much as the fabric would allow. His grin broadened when Bucky's breath came out in a hiss that ended in a blissful sigh.

After a moment, Bucky picked a path across another section of cracked concrete and Steve followed him past dusty bits of long unused equipment, the pieces too heavy to be taken away. They'd been picked clean of any bits of metal that could be pried loose and wires were missing, but the thick layer of dust suggested that this area was no longer frequented by people in search of anything to sell for their next hit.

A dingy set of corroded metal stairs was what had enraptured Bucky. They led up to a long platform that extended the whole length of the back wall. Maybe in another life the platform had been used to reach the top of machines now long disassembled or been a spot for factory overseers to congregate.

Bucky stepped tentatively on the first step, one black boot remaining on the ground. The metal underneath him creaked and groaned, protesting the intrusion.

"There's a door up there," Bucky said, nodding his head at it. "I'd love to see inside."

Steve appraised the steps. The solid metal handrail seemed to have fared the onslaught of time much better than the steps themselves. Steve grabbed it and gave it a swift tug. It stood its ground. "Ok. Use the handrail. Stay away from the middle."

Bucky winked and leaned in to give Steve a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for thinking of my safety."

He put a hand on the railing and hoisted himself up, an easy and fluid motion despite the tight jeans and boots. Steve watched, both curious to see what he'd find and to spot if necessary.

Like a cat, Bucky prowled along the edge of the platform to reach the door. When Bucky crossed the platform to reach the door, the metal creaked and bowed, but not quite enough to alarm Steve. Bucky opened the door, keeping close to the wall.

"And?" Steve asked after a moment.

"Windowless office, I guess," Bucky said. He shone the flashlight in. "Desk, no chair. Some papers now thoroughly ground into the floor. A lot of water damage in the corner."

After a few more minutes, Bucky crossed the platform swiftly once more and flipped down from the railing, landing on his feet with a flourish.

"I get it, you're athletic and flexible," Steve teased. "Don't need to show it off. Yet."

Bucky wiggled his ass in Steve's direction and Steve smacked him, hard, right on the soft curve.

"Mmm, just like that," Bucky agreed. "Shall we check out the grounds before it gets too dark?"

The sun had just begun to slide behind the tallest trees as they went through the back door of the warehouse into an area that had once been some sort of a loading dock. To the left, there was a smaller, more thoroughly destroyed building; it could have been storage, electronics, anything. Now it was maybe fifteen crumbling cinder blocks in a rough approximation of a wall. 

The painted parking and loading symbols on the cracked concrete had faded into shadows of their former selves, and the remaining intact spaces were tagged with blue graffiti that, too, was fading against the formidable power of the elements. 

In the middle of the nature-reclaimed parking lot, a single,  _ working _ street lamp stood proudly, flanked by a broken sidewalk and a metal chain link fence that spanned the length of the concrete squares. At its distant end, a section of the fence was bent and broken, perhaps from an errant fallen branch or a dumb kid’s joyride. But the main run of the fence was still quite intact.

Bucky was drawn to the anomaly. He walked up to the light like an entranced moth. “That light’s still going, huh?”

“Yup.” But Steve wasn’t looking at the light; he was eyeing the fence in front of them.

“Oh,” Bucky said. He looked at the fence, and then at Steve. “This is where you wanted me to go, isn’t it?”

Steve pinned him with a smoldering grin. “Here,” he said, shrugging off his backpack and opening the zipper. “Undress. Put everything in the bag.” A pause, and Steve raked his gaze down, down Bucky’s sturdy chest, slim waist, long, long legs and landed on Bucky’s boots. “Leave the boots on.”

Bucky’s breath caught in his throat at the tone of Steve’s voice and he nodded, not trusting his voice for a moment. He shivered in the evening breeze as he stripped off his black and silver striped t-shirt. He folded it in a neat, practiced square and tucked it in the bag. The wind had been pleasant against Bucky’s covered skin. Now it was a soft, taunting tease that floated against Bucky’s flushed, naked chest. 

Steve frowned when Bucky kicked off his boots for a moment, but it wasn’t like Bucky could peel off his skintight jeans without them off, so he didn’t say anything. He just watched, his eyes shining with approval.

With a small smile, Bucky stepped out of the dark jeans with a grace that always astounded Steve. How could one man move with so much elegance when he was doing something so indecent as stripping in the middle of a long abandoned parking lot? Especially when what he was left in were socks and sheer black panties that barely hid anything.

Those panties pointedly did not hide how excited Bucky was to undress for Steve.

With deft fingers, Bucky folded the jeans too, and bent over to put them in the bag. Steve had to bite his tongue lest he just tell Bucky to stay like that and let him take him right there. 

No, Steve had to be strong. He had  _ plans  _ for Bucky. “Come here,” he said. “Let me enjoy you like that for a moment.”

Bucky closed the foot of space between them, presenting himself for Steve’s admiration. Steve wrapped strong, warm fingers around the elastic of Bucky’s underwear and teased the fabric down, down a little more, down just a little more, until Bucky’s cock was half hanging out, barely pinned by the flimsy panties.

“That’s a really good look for you, Buck,” Steve said, his voice a shade hoarse. “Really good choice on the panties.”

“I knew you’d like them.” Bucky grinned and tried to press his hips forward, to get Steve to do something more than just stare.

Steve shook his head. “Not yet. Go ahead, get those off.”

Cocking his hip and then bending over slowly, Bucky shucked off the panties, folding them neatly and adding them to the bag. Steve watched the long line of his legs as Bucky stood again and moved with liquid grace to retrieve his boots. 

Standing there in nothing but heavy, black boots, Bucky was a vision. His dark hair waved in the intermittent breeze, his cheeks, his chest, even his stomach was flushed a gorgeous pink; his cock already half hard and dark. Then there was his legs that seemed to go on forever and Steve enjoyed the journey, following the line of his muscular thighs. He marveled at the way Bucky’s legs were designed to end in boots. 

It wouldn’t exactly fit the dynamic for Steve to get down on his knees and worship at Bucky’s feet, but Steve was only a man, and Bucky was a sacrifice worthy of the gods.

"Wanna know what's in the cards for tonight?" Steve asked instead, steadying himself by remembering the plan.

"Only if you're telling," Bucky replied with a shiver that could have been anticipation or the rush of wind that came through at that moment.

"Oh, I’m telling.” Steve patted the chain link fence. “I’m gonna press you up against this fence and fuck you til you're crying," Steve said, as nonchalant as if he'd just told Bucky what they were going to eat for dinner.

Bucky's beautiful cock perked up even more at that, which lit a fire in Steve’s groin. Leaves crunched under his boots as he made his way to Bucky.

Steve didn't touch him, not yet. He circled Bucky slowly, admiring every perfect angle one more time. Bucky stood still enough, his face turned down toward the ground and his hands lightly clasped behind his back. His legs were spread just enough for Steve to see the shadow of his hole. 

Bucky's nipples were peaked, his skin crawling with goosebumps. Steve was more than comfortable with his own leather pants tucked into heavy, intricately laced knee high boots. He reached out between Bucky's legs and grabbed his balls, squeezing without the buffer of jeans and underwear. Bucky yelped, the noise melting into a mewl as Steve relaxed his grip.

"So very beautiful," Steve praised him, and Bucky's dick jerked up at his words.

Steve circled Bucky a second time, even slower. Bucky stood, only his almost fully hard cock moving in spite of his efforts to stay still. This time, Steve stopped behind Bucky, and waited three breaths while the tension rose on Bucky's skin, his muscles twitching minutely in anticipation.

Steve couldn’t help but press right up against Bucky's back and wrap his arms around Bucky's body. Bucky whimpered at the sudden contact, baring his neck to Steve. With a little exhale of air in appreciation, Steve attacked Bucky's neck, first with teasing tiny little nips and then working the skin underneath his teeth until it turned pink, then red, and tiny bruises blossomed along the edge of his skin. 

When Steve finished marking Bucky's neck, he stepped back and admired his handiwork. New goosebumps formed on Bucky’s skin in the absence of Steve's heat, and another gentle breeze passed through. Bucky didn't cross his arms over his chest, though he probably would have appreciated the attempt at warmth.

Steve fit one of his hands to the curve of Bucky's back and guided him forward, until Bucky had closed the gap to the chain link fence. Now Steve's grin was almost feral as he put his hand on Bucky's hip and turned him so his back was against the fence.

Bucky shivered as the cool metal touched his skin, and his dick perked up again and  _ god _ did that do things to Steve. Steve crowded into Bucky's space, pressed him right up against the chain links and kissed him. He put a hand on either side of Bucky, gripping the fence behind him and shoved his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky moaned into the kiss, a breathy sort of  _ thank you, please don’t stop _ as Steve ground their hips together, his clothed cock aching as he rubbed against Bucky's dick, and pushed Bucky's bare ass harder against the fence.

The metal creaked as it shifted to accommodate their bodies, but the fence held up with no imminent signs of collapse. Steve pulled back from Bucky’s mouth and kissed along his solid jawline, feather light touches in stark contrast to the firm press of the chain links on Bucky’s back. He trailed the kisses down his neck, mouthing over the already bruised skin. Bucky squirmed involuntarily, the fence clanging with his every move as Steve worked over the bruises, tonguing them again and again. 

Bucky's breathless little gasps were well worth it. Steve teased that soft bit of Bucky's neck, working the already sensitive skin until Bucky’s gasps turned into one long yowl. The fence rattled every time Bucky jumped like a musical accompaniment to Steve's artistry of bruises and red skin trailing down Bucky's bare neck.

Steve blew out a breath against the heated skin, and Bucky hissed. As the sun dipped down past the trees, casting its final, futile shadows, Steve picked up Bucky under the arms and raised him higher on the chain link. With Bucky's weight pressed firmly against the fence, Steve held him in place, his biceps straining underneath his leather coat.

He had Bucky at just the right spot to torment his pale pink nipples, the little buds already so hard from the cool evening air. Steve's hands were occupied, but it was no sacrifice to use only his mouth. Steve swiped his tongue over the skin closest to his face and was rewarded with the taste of Bucky's salty sweat.

Bucky melted into his touch. The chain links shook again when Steve closed his teeth on Bucky's nipple and held tight. One second, then two–Bucky was gasping and trying to catch his breath. Three, four–now he was squirming and crying out. Steve released the nipple and watched blood surge into the previously pink skin, turning the area a heated red. The indents of his teeth were still visible, white marks in the red skin.

And lucky for Steve, Bucky had a second nipple to tease. Steve trailed kisses from one to the other, sweet and gentle. Steve’s arms were starting to shake; their fatigue was echoed by the fence clanging behind Bucky. Steve took in a few deep breaths and attacked Bucky's nipple with a determined fury, scraping his teeth over the very perky tip and tonguing around the areola. Bucky squirmed, helpless in Steve's grasp, and cried out helplessly when Steve bit down again. This time, when Steve let go of the nipple, he helped ease Bucky back to the ground too.

Steve shook out his arms as he studied the beautiful sight before him. The sun had disappeared and night had fallen, and Bucky stood against the fence, naked and covered in bruised skin, illuminated by the single street lamp above them. It was a play and Bucky was the lead actor, the most beautiful performer Steve had ever laid eyes on. Steve's cock agreed, pressing against the black leather of his pants, but somehow, he managed to stop himself from ripping off his pants.

"Enjoying yourself?" Steve asked, drinking in the sight before him. The thin trail of hair on the bottom of Bucky’s torso thickened slightly at his hips, and his cock hung between his legs, half hard and perfectly pink, surrounded by a neat thatch of deep brown hair. So beautiful it hurt.

Bucky nodded as he shivered under Steve's gaze, his flushed skin paling as another breeze floated by. 

"Turn around," Steve said, smiling as the words went straight to Bucky's dick.

Bucky turned around, revealing his back imprinted with the diamond shaped lines of the chain link fence. The marks were deepest on his shoulders, his ass, and the thickest part of his thighs. Steve blew out a slow breath; Bucky already looked devastated and they had just gotten started.

Steve ran a finger along some of the marks, tracing the redness from shoulder blade to the small of Bucky's back down to the deep imprints on his ass. Bucky vibrated with excitement under Steve's hand. Steve dragged a fingernail into one of the chain link marks, making Bucky cry out. Steve did it again, and Bucky whimpered, pressing back against Steve's hand.

"God damn," Steve said, his voice gruffer than intended. He was going to start to sweat under the thin leather of his coat. "Up against the fence now."

Bucky complied, turning his head to the side so his cheek was pushed against the links. He glanced back at Steve. "Do you want my dick through the hole or against me?"

Steve hadn't considered those options, and while the idea of having someone on the other side of the fence to tease Bucky was intriguing, there wasn’t anyone else here, so he nodded. "Against you."

Bucky reached down and adjusted his cock, arranging it between his legs and the fence, leaving Steve nearly feral at the thought of the fence imprinted on the side of Bucky's dick. 

“Settled?” 

The word “yes” had barely left Bucky’s lips before Steve laid his hand on Bucky’s ass. The first tap was gentle, meant to draw out the length of time he got to savor watching Bucky twitch and moan against the fence. He smacked Bucky's ass again, a different spot, and savored the way the fence shook and creaked when Bucky moved. 

Steve brought his hand back and tried a bit of a harder  _ thwack _ . Bucky twitched and yelped as the movement pressed his cock against the fence. It was a fantastic sound; it rang against the cicadas and insects, and Steve wanted to hear it again. His hand swung through the air a second time and connected soundly with Bucky's ass, the skin just beginning to go pink around the slowly fading fence marks.

The street light shone down on them, casting deep shadows as they stood there in the dark of nightfall, the sounds of Bucky crying out spreading out into the shadows of the warehouse behind them. Every now and then, an evening owl called out.

Steve fell into a rhythm of blows, smacking Bucky's ass lightly and smooth and then going at it with loud, rough slaps that echoed into the night. Bucky's cries followed the same pattern, breathless whimpers building into outright cries. 

His hand was sore from the sheer number of times he'd spanked Bucky. Steve landed another heavy slap, the sound of skin on skin sharp, and Bucky keened, his voice taking on the wobble of tears. Sure enough, when Steve met Bucky's eyes, they were red rimmed and shimmering wet, a trail of tears visible on the cheek turned away from the fence.

Steve paused long enough to reach beneath Bucky's legs and give his balls a sharp tug. Bucky cried out again, unable to keep any of his whimpers contained. Steve toyed with the idea of moving to Bucky's balls now, gave them another quick tug, and Bucky whined. Steve reached a little higher, feeling for Bucky's cock. It was trapped between the metal fence and Bucky's leg, desperately hard and purple where the fence wasn't pressing on it. When Steve's fingers brushed against the overly sensitive skin, Bucky shivered and whimpered and the chain links groaned beside him. It was a beautiful orchestra of sound, only made better as Bucky whined and rutted against the fence, seeking his release.

"I've got you, sweet boy," Steve assured him, digging his knuckles into the reddened skin of Bucky's ass. "You want me to give you a little more?"

"Please," cried Bucky, more tears streaming down his cheek. His voice was thick and syrupy and desperate, the words blending together. "Please, it's–"

Steve put a finger to Bucky's lips and kissed the salt from his cheek. "You're doing so, so good," he said, and Bucky trembled at the praise.

Steve's cock strained against his pants as the biggest indication that Bucky was, indeed, doing so good, but his almost numb hand was another. He massaged his palm for a moment before pulling his arm back.

"Alright, love, hold on tight. You can come when you need to." 

Bucky nodded wildly as Steve swung his hand and connected with Bucky's ass again. Bucky hadn't really stopped crying, but great huge tears welled in his eyes and spilled over as he wordlessly cried out. Steve gave him a half a second to catch his breath–and a half second for his own hand to stop ringing–before smacking Bucky again with all of his strength. The slap was sharp and loud, and Bucky's scream started where it ended.

"Steve, no, oh my god, I can't," Bucky cried out, sucking in frantic breaths, and the fence echoed his wild movement in its clings and clanks.

"You. Can," Steve said, taking in deep breaths of his own and spanking Bucky with every ounce of force he could muster.

Steve whipped his hand through the air and connected with Bucky's skin with a sting that reverberated up Steve's arm. Bucky howled and cried, his body spasming as he came untouched except for the fence pushing against him. Each spasm was accompanied by the chain link shaking, and more cum leaking down Bucky's thigh. 

Bucky was a gorgeous vision, and Steve was about two seconds from coming without a touch himself. He supported Bucky with a firm hand and reached down to unzip his pants. A moment later, he had pulled out his cock, angry, red and aching, and he thrust into his own fist with just a smear of spit for lube. Bucky was boneless and balanced against the fence for support as Steve roughly fisted his cock. 

Bucky shuddered when Steve pressed against him, his eyes half closed as Steve thrusted against his hand and Bucky's thigh. The heavy ache of release was so, so close, and when Bucky shifted against him again, it was all he needed. Steve orgasm slammed into him like the fence, firm and unyielding and Steve breathed through it as his cum striped Bucky's thigh. Their cum mingled together on Bucky’s thigh, sliding down his leg.

Steve allowed himself another moment pressed up against Bucky's almost limp body, and then he tucked his softening dick back in his pants and helped ease Bucky to sit on the cold concrete. Bucky just shivered, teeth chattering loudly in the night.

"Just a second," Steve promised, going to his backpack. 

He pulled out a clean cloth and a soft, warm blanket. Steve traced a line from the fence imprinted on Bucky’s skin before wrapping Bucky up in the blanket, and tucking it under his bottom to prevent him from losing more heat to the concrete.

Steve took out his change of Bucky's clothes next, because he wasn't about to try to wrestle the skin tight black jeans back on Bucky's legs. The sweatpants he had brought were soft and stylish, pulled up easily over Bucky's pliant legs. The shirt was a similar style, easy to put on and, most importantly, long sleeved.

Warmed by the clothes and the blanket, Bucky slowly started to come back to himself. Steve produced a small water bottle and a handful of chocolate covered peanuts. He placed one on Bucky's lips, waiting for him to open his mouth before pressing it gently to his tongue.

Bucky smiled at him, warm and comfortable even as they sat on hard concrete against the chain link. He chewed the peanut and parted his lips for another. They sat there as the moments blurred into minutes, Steve handfeeding Bucky and offering him sips of water, until Bucky floated back down enough to stretch out his limbs again.

He flinched as he stretched, no doubt the bruises on his bottom an excellent reminder of what they'd just done. Nearby, an owl called, and the last of the summer cicadas sang as the stars shone above them, bathing them in a soft cosmic glow.

"I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did," Steve said, helping Bucky to his feet. "Are you going to need me to give you a piggyback ride back to the car?"

Bucky stood and tested his balance. "Probably not," he said, wincing as his clothes brushed softly against his raw skin. "Or I could just stay here. I'm sure plenty of people have."

Steve laughed as he got out the flashlight to better light their way out. "I'm not in the mood to sleep on concrete. If you want to sleep on the floor at home, feel free."

Bucky rubbed at his bottom, jerking at the initial touch. The bruises on his neck were still visible. "A bed’ll be nice tonight."

He took Steve's hand. The two of them made their way back to the path, leaving behind the enigmatic warehouse as the wind jangled through the chain link fence in a farewell. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I occasionally lurk on tumblr and twitter, feel free to join me there! :)


End file.
